Drill pipes and tubulars are inspected using an inspection unit 100 that includes an electromagnetic coil 102 that moves with a driving device (also known as a buggy) 104, as shown in FIG. 1. The buggy 104 includes a motor 106 that drives a drive wheel 108. The inspection unit 100 also includes a detection head 110 used to detect faults in a drill pipe or tubular 112. The motor 106 drives the inspection unit 100 along a length of the drill pipe or tubular 112 while collecting information regarding various aspects of the drill pipe or tubular 112.
As the inspection unit 200 moves along the length of the drill pipe or tubular 212 as shown in FIG. 2, the detection head 210 performs electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) or other testing. The inspection unit 200 may collect information regarding the structural integrity of the drill pipe or tubular 212, such as material composition, material thickness, corrosion, deformation, or other aspects of the drill pipe or tubular 212.
The inspection unit 300 communicates with an EMI Console 314 as shown in FIG. 3, by using an inspection unit cable 316. The EMI Console 314 is in communication with a computer 318. Different inspection unit cables 316 allow the EMI Console 314 to provide electrical energy and operational commands to the inspection unit 300 and to receive data from the inspection unit 300. The EMI Console 314 communicates with the computer 318 through an EMI Console cable 320 to interpret the data.
Faults can develop during operation of the inspection unit 300. Certain faults in the inspection unit 300, such as a short circuit, result in damage to the EMI Console 314 upon connection to a faulty inspection unit 300.